Watching with My Own Eyes
by Red Valentino
Summary: This is an O.C. story where Shou Sasaki enters Fairy Tail in the year x791 just before the return of the core members.Yes, this will be slash but their will also be Het especially with the recent romance in the manga. Yea, basically Shou will run into other mages from other guilds and might be apart of the team, depends on how things go.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I usually hate O.C.s unless they are really well-done. I have made some mistakes in the past and made them into Gary-Sues but I am hoping this ones different. I have been inspired recently by this awesome manga. Cookies to whoever gets the name of it. I prefer to start at the current situation so onto the tournament. Laxus isn't the main character but he is somewhat important to my character as you will soon see.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Wahh!" _

_ A young child cried out as he fell into a ditch and covered himself in mud. He had gotten bored watching his father record every tree and plant that caught his eye and wandered off. Shou wanted to go back to his cabin where he can sit in the cool air and eat ice-cream but the four year old cannot remember the right trail and quickly became lost. After he fell into the ditch, Shou stayed in place and continuously cried until he could not cry anymore. _

_ Shou stood up and wiped his tears away. He looked around. The sun has started to set and it was strangely silent. Shou thought hard about what to do. He had never been in a forest before but knew he needed shelter so he decided to walk back to wear he came from. His reasoning was that if he walked back he might find his father and since he was lost anyways he might as well find shelter before it gets dark._

_Snap!_

_ Shou went still as a statue. Snap! He twirled around nervously, "Hello?" Shou saw nothing but trees and some bushes. Shou can hear the crunching of leaves and fear that it might be a bear. While Shou was trying to remember what his father said about bears, a person came into view. A young boy with headphones and a scar over his eye._

_"Are you Shou?" He asked. _

_"Uh-huh." Shou said with a bright smile and hope rising in his heart._

_"Come on," The boy held out his hand," Your father was making a big ruckus down at the hotel, I can even hear him over the music. He somehow manage to mobilized all the hotel guests into looking for you." Shou grasp his hand and the two of headed back to the hotel where Shou and his father was staying. _

11 Years Later x791

In Masara Town, a young black haired boy dressed in a blue coat can be seen pulling on his rolling suitcase into a station. Shou's train was suppose to arrive at 4am but he was so excited he arrived at 2am. The station was fairly empty except for an old man sleeping with a newspaper over his eyes and a slightly younger man reading a book. Shou opened up his suitcase and double-check to make sure he's got everything.

"Wallet, check! Ticket, check! Keys, check! Map...," Shou searched his clothes and took them out of his suitcase but still couldn't find it. "Oh damn it! Where is it?" Shou frantically turned his pockets out and only found bubblegum. "Did you loose something?" a voice asked behind him. Shou turned around and jumped back.

A short and bald man, if he can be called that, was standing behind him. He was wearing makeup, a dress and carrying a pink purse. "Oh, what a adorable boy you are. Did you loose your ticket?" The man said in a soft and flirtatious tone. "Ah-hem. No, I just can't find my map," Shou replied once he got over his shock and recognized the man in front of him, it's hard to forget a face like that. "Map? Oh you mean of Magnolia Town?" The man reached into his purse and pulls out Shou's missing map. "Oh thank you," Shou smiled and took back his map, "I'm Shou Sasaki and would you happen to be Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus?"

"Yes, I am, cutie. So what's a handsome young man like you doing with a map of Magnolia Town? Are you visiting relatives?" Bob said with hearts mysteriously appearing in the background. Shou smiled awkwardly and stepped back. _Why are all the men that flirt with me are either horn dogs or not my type_,_ at least I pound his fat face in if he tries anything funny. Hopefully it works. _

"No, more like just looking up guilds," Shou said hesitantly, not sure if he should be taking to strangers. "Oh so you're a mage. I should have known! So are you planning to look up that ogre guild or Fairy Tail?" Bob was surprise," There are many guilds that are closer, like Lamia Scales or Blue Pegasus, why do you want to travel so far?"

Shou blushed and thought carefully of his answer, "That's because someone I've meet from Fairy Tail told me many good things about the guild. I can't believe such a wonderful guild just became what it is now and I also wanted to repay the man that saved me. Eleven years ago, Fairy Tail was just a no-name guild but several years later it became number one in such a short time. I know I can help it become number one again!"

Ever since that day, Shou has been reading up on Fairy Tail and was collecting clipping of any relevance to Fairy Tail. Shou fell in love with the atmosphere of Fairy Tail especially with all the other guilds like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. Compared to them, Fairy Tail was more like a family instead of a business. Shou was devastated when he heard the news about Tenrou Island and wished that he had joined earlier. Unfortunately, Shou couldn't join right away because his parents refuse to give him any money for travel as he was too young and inexperience in their opinion. Shou would have left on his own but with no money and the barrier that his mother set up to prevent him for leaving on what they call a "foolish trip", Shou was forced to stay against his will.

Bob smiled, "I'm sure Makarov would have been happy to see such a boy in his guild." "Makarov?" A light bulb fizzled and light up in Shou's head, "Ah! You mean Makarov Dreyar? The Wizard Saint and missing master of Fairy Tail?" "Yes, we were very good friends. Even now I attempted to find out what happen to him," Bob sighed. Shou felt sorry for Bob. _They must have been great friends for him to search this long, I have a feeling that even if seventy years past, he will still be searching. _Shou and Bob happily talked about Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and several other guilds until Bob's train arrived. Shou said his goodbyes and promised to visit if he's in town.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. I'm not too big on O.C.s but I find that some authors can succeed so I thought I should try my hand at it since I'm on the ship. I'm going to try to make this the first story I will finish. The pairings will be iffy because I want to develop relationships. I don't believe in Love at First Sight and I want relationships to develop and break off. I'm going to try and keep his magic, a secret for now because he has various magic and I want his personality to shine through. I like the snarky characters and leap before you think characters as you will soon see.


End file.
